1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical lock-out device and locking mechanism for an actuator such as a diaphragm type actuator valve. The lock-out device and locking mechanism of the present invention prevents the unauthorized operation or tampering of the actuator and mechanically locks the actuator in either an opened or closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lock-out devices and locking mechanisms for actuators have drawbacks in that they do not readily accommodate the adjustability of travel stops which are used to lock the actuator in a selected opened or closed position. Additionally, conventional lock-out devices and locking mechanisms do not permit complete visibility of the actuator and accordingly an operator cannot tell without removing the lock-out device if the actuator is in a locked or unlocked position. Finally, conventional lock-out devices do not provide for the storage of loose parts which are not in use.